


gonna take it slow, babe (do it my way)

by heavenlyrare



Series: Sinful Days [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Allura is a teasing dom, Anal Sex, Blushing, Bottom!Lance, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasies Come True, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Pegging, Size Queen Lance, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Top!Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Come on closerI want to show youWhat I’d like to doYou sit back nowJust relax nowI’ll take care of youAllura takes charge in the bedroom and it surpasses all of Lance’s fantasies.~OR~Day 4: First time





	gonna take it slow, babe (do it my way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florfering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/gifts).



> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I've been wanting to write this for a w h i l e. So this is absolutely, one hundred percent self-indulgent. I just love Allura topping Lance, okay. I love anyone topping my boy. Wreck him.
> 
> I hope you'll be able to enjoy it, too.
> 
> This one is surprisingly somewhat beta'd.

“Lance, are you okay? We don’t have to try this, you know. We can just do things normally, if you want,” Allura reassured, eyebrows knitted in concern and hands on her bare hips. The purple of the harness stood out against her dark skin, the straps tight against her body.

Lance shook his head. He didn’t want to do things normally. He was bored of normal, of “vanilla”. And, if he was being honest, he’s had fantasies of this long before Allura and him started dating. He loved Allura underneath him; he really did. But he always enjoyed it more when she rode him, taking complete control of how slow they went, how fast they went, how deep she _allowed_ him to go. Allura oozed dominance, despite how subtle it was, and Lance wanted to be _dominated._ There was no way he was backing out of this. Not when his fantasies were just within his reach.

“I want this, Allura. Really,” Lance confessed, smiling softly as he sat on their bed, waiting patiently. He watched as Allura stared at him for a few more seconds before shifting her focus to the lineup of dildos they had on the edge of their bed. They varied in size, texture, and only slightly in color. Without hesitation, Allura grabbed the two longest dildos, both hot pink in color and extremely different in texture. She held them up for Lance to see, a question in her eyes and eyebrows raised.

“W-Woah, shouldn’t we… start s-smaller…?” Lance asked, wetting his lips as his eyes flitted between the two and Allura’s unimpressed expression.

“A size queen like you wouldn’t be satisfied with anything else.” Allura let her lips twitch up into a smirk at the flush that overtook Lance’s face, his fingers fisting their sheets. Unbeknownst to Lance, she’s caught him more than once with his secret-not-so-secret twelve inch dildo; he’s told her about his times with Hunk when they were young and single and horny and how _“hard it was to not fall in love with his dick”._ If Lance wasn’t a size queen, then Allura didn’t know who was.

With a pout on his lips, Lance chose the untwisted dildo. He was silent as he watched Allura put the rest of their toys into the shoebox they kept them in, putting on the top and sliding it underneath the bed for now. She secured his chosen dildo to the harness before joining him on the bed, crawling towards him. He let his eyes linger on the toy hanging between her shapely legs before flitting to meet her gaze as she stopped in front of him, smirking smugly. No doubt she noticed him staring; he felt himself blush harder than before. His mouth parted to protest but his words were swallowed by Allura’s mouth pressing against his. Gently at first, and then harder.

His moan was lost in the kiss as she crawled forward again, forcing him to lay on his back, caging him with her arms and legs as they continued to kiss. Allura pulled back just enough to ask, “How do you want it?”

Lance hummed in thought, hand reaching up to twirl his fingers in the silver hair falling over Allura’s shoulders, curtaining her face. He was quiet for a moment before shrugging. “However you want it. I trust you’ll take care of me,” he confessed, basking in the slight widening of her eyes. He let his fingers fall from her hair so he could cup her face, tugging her back down to slot their mouths together again, eyes fluttering shut.

They kissed what felt like minutes, parting and coming together more than they could count. Their lips were cherry red and wet when Allura pulled back to pepper kisses down Lance’s jaw and neck. She followed the trail back up to his lips, giving him one last peck, before pulling away far enough that she wouldn’t be tempted to kiss him again. She always felt like she could kiss Lance for days on end.

“Red’s such a nice color on you,” she purred, pressing a thumb against his parted lips. She didn’t startle at the sudden warmth and wetness around her thumb, knowing Lance liked having things in his mouth. She only pushed her thumb in further, letting Lance give it a harsh suck before she was pulling it out. “You love using your mouth, huh? Bet you’d suck yourself off if you could.” She bit her lip at the image. “How about using that mouth on this?” Allura wrapped her fingers around the base of her strap-on, aiming it towards Lance’s mouth.

Lance nodded eagerly and watched as Allura shifted up his body until the dildo was positioned right above his mouth. It wasn’t a twitching, dripping cock, but the thought of it hitting the back of his throat sent shivers down his back all the same. He opened his mouth wider as Allura playfully tapped the toy against his lips, letting it drag teasingly against them, sliding in the tip for a moment before repeating the process. His eyebrows pinched in frustration as he let out an impatient noise. Allura chuckled at him, fueling his irritation.

“You’re so eager, even though it’s a toy. Practically _begging_ for it,” Allura teased. “But you don’t want that, right? No, you want to gag _on it_.” In one swift movement, Allura had Lance’s mouth stuffed with the toy, peering at his blissed expression peeking out from between her legs. She grinned at his futile attempts to bob his head, to take her deeper. When it proved to be too much for his neck, he just laid back and let his eyes roll up to Allura pleadingly. Taking pity on him, Allura indulged Lance, thrusting her hips in and out of his mouth at a moderate pace. It seemed to be enough at first, but hands were pawing at Allura’s ass before long, trying to control her hips movements.

“I should have known that you wouldn’t be satisfied until you were crying and choking,” she stated, lifting her hips until just the tip rested in Lance’s mouth before slamming her hips down. She rolled her hips, hissing at the way Lance’s fingers dug into her ass. She slowly lifted her hips again, thrusting in deep after allowing Lance a few seconds of relief, setting a slow and brutal pace that had Lance gagging just like he wanted. Her breathing was labored, sweat collecting on her forehead, as she worked the dildo in deep, feeling herself hit the back of Lance’s throat with every abrupt stop of the toy.

A hand tapped her ass sharply three times, and she immediately lifted her hips, rolling off of Lance. “Are you alright? Was that too much?” She asked, tucking her messy hair behind her ears, watching Lance as he took in deep breaths and waved off her concern.

“N-No,” he rasped. “It’s just—I… I w-was close and I d-didn’t want to come… yet.”

Silence fell between them as Allura mulled over his words, and Lance avoided eye contact.

“When _do_ you want to come, Lance?” Allura asked with a teasing lilt, eyes shining playfully as she reached for Lance’s face, gripping his chin and forcing their eyes to meet. “You’ve got to tell me so I can help.”

“When…. inside….,” Lance mumbled, lips barely moving.

“You have to talk louder,” Allura purred, enjoying the way Lance’s bottom lip jutted out slightly in an almost pout. His eyes conveyed disbelief, disbelief that Allura was making him say his desires, but she didn’t cave. “You can do it, Lance.”

“I want to come… when you’re inside me,” Lance confessed shakily. His heart skipped a beat at the proud smile Allura shot him, cock twitching and dripping in attention.

“That wasn’t so hard, right?” Allura cooed, combing the fingers of her free hand through Lance’s hair. “I’ll reward you for being so honest.” She let go of Lance to reach for the nightstand beside their bed, opening the second drawer and pulling out the white container of lube. She frowned at how light it felt in her grip, noting that they’d have to make a trip soon. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she closed the drawer before flicking the top open.

“I already—”

“I know,” Allura interrupted as she squeezed the lubricant out on her hand. “You don’t take long showers unless you’re playing with yourself,” she stated in a matter-of-fact tone, closing the container and tossing it on top of the nightstand. “It’s cute how eager you were. If I had known you wanted this so bad, I would’ve done it earlier.” Lance spluttered as she wrapped her hand around the toy, pumping it to coat every inch with lube. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Lance, even if he did prepare himself earlier.

“Spread your legs,” Allura ordered, smirking as Lance did so without hesitation. She situated herself between them, gently caressing the smooth skin and lean muscles rippling underneath with every shift, before sliding her hands underneath them, lifting them.

“W-Wait, we’re doing it this way?!” Lance protested, eyes wide in shock and cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

Allura blinked. “You said however I want it. And what I want is to see your face.”

“B-But _this is so embarrassing!”_ Lance whined, hands flying to cover his face.

Allura placed Lance’s legs on her shoulders, practically folding him in half as she leaned down, their chests pressing together. With his legs situated, she let her hands grip his own, pulling them away from his face and pinning them to the bed, fingers intertwined.

“It’s only fair that I see your face since you always see mine,” she tutted, pressing a kiss to Lance’s cheek. Hesitantly, she let go of one of his hands to reach for the dildo, gripping its base as she guided it into Lance’s entrance. It wasn’t hard to squeeze the tip inside, and, in one harsh snap of her hips, she had all seven inches buried in him.

Lance moaned long and low, squeezing the hands interlocked with his own. He gratefully took the moment Allura gave him, clenching and unclenching around the dildo, even though Allura couldn’t tell. As soon as he felt relaxed, he nodded and urged Allura to move, to go as fast and as rough or as slow and as deep as she wanted. And Allura complied.

His breath hitched as she thrusted quickly, only allowing herself to stay buried for a few seconds before retreating. The fast pace had Lance mewling, digging his fingernails into the back of Allura’s hands, breathing labored. Embarrassed, he slotted their mouths together, letting the kiss swallow the noises tumbling from his lips. If Allura knew his real intentions, she didn’t comment on it, kissing him back as she shifted her hips, thrusting in a new angle.

Lance whimpered, pulling away from Allura’s soft mouth to throw his head back. _“Fuck, Allura!”_ He groaned, eyes rolling back, and Allura has said the same phrase enough to know _exactly_ what it meant.

 _“Found it,”_ she purred, undulating her hips and grinding the toy against Lance’s prostate, basking in the way he choked on his moans and was torn between pulling away or grinding back. Not that he could pull away far. Not with Allura trapping him underneath her. She licked her lips at the wave of power, of control, that washed over her. She could get used to leading like this.

Allura let up on her grinding, causing Lance to sigh in relief, but picked up her unforgiving pace from before, every other thrust grazing against Lance’s prostate. She panted softly, eyes boring into the work of art underneath her. Lance was squirming and flushed and near tears _and all of it was because of her._ He shook off one of her hands to reach in between them, but Allura was quicker, gripping his cock firmly at the base.

Lance whined, eyes watery and pleading while he found purchase somewhere among the sheets. “A-Allura, _please_ . I n— _nngh!”_ He squeezed his eyes shut as she squeezed his cock, sending jolts of pain running through his body.

“You need to what? Need to come?” Lance nodded fervently. “You can come. _But you can’t use your hands.”_ Lance’s eyebrows knitted in confusion before realization dawned on him. Allura chuckled. “I want you to come from me fucking you. You can do that, right?” Lance gaped.

“Be a good boy, Lance, and come untouched.”

Allura let her left hand fall from Lance’s cock while the other released his grip, leaving him to claw at the sheets. She paused in her thrusting, confusing Lance as he watched her grab his legs and push them to his chest. It wasn’t until she started moving again that Lance understood the change in position.

“I— _ah_ —g-get… why this i-is your fa-favorite,” Lance commented, reaching to hold his legs.

“I’m glad you see it my way,” Allura stated, grateful that she could place her hands on the bed.

“A-Ah...llura, I’m _—mmh, fuck—_ c-close. God, I’m—” A low groan interrupted Lance as he felt his cock twitch violently, spraying his stomach with his cum. He squeezed his eyes as his orgasm slowly came to a stop, only lasting for some seconds. Shakily, he let his legs fall to either side of Allura, breathing heavy as he came down from his high.

Allura gently pulled out of him, smiling softly at his blissed expression. She got up from the bed to tug off the harness, disconnecting the dildo. It was silent, save for Lance’s breathing, as Allura flitted around the room, putting the harness in the shoe box and the dildo on a nightstand, noting to clean it later.

“Allura,” Lance hummed, catching her attention. “You didn’t get off.”

Allura waved off his words. “This was more for you. I’m fine,” she reassured, ignoring Lance’s pout. “Did you enjoy it?” She asked, switching the spotlight from her to Lance, who nodded lazily. “I’m glad. We should do it more often.” Lance hummed in agreement. “I’m going to get a washcloth for you,” Allura stated, turning on her heel and making her way towards the door.

“Allura,” Lance called, smiling softly at the way she stopped immediately to face him. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Anything for you.” Allura blew him a kiss before exiting the room, leaving Lance to bask in how he got such an amazing girlfriend and how he was going to repay her.

_She said something about ropes not too long ago..._

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: One night stand or Fuckbuddies // Lancelot
> 
> (Who knows when that'll be up....)


End file.
